Pikachu's Grand Adventure
by TrevorJHallett
Summary: When Pikachu reads a letter from Ash, he thinks his friend has been snatched and relocated to a fearsome land. Along with Piplup, Persian, Bunnelby, and Slowpoke, Pikachu journeys to the terrifying place to rescue their friend, meeting many frightening obstacles along the way. Will they be able to rescue their friend in time? Cover made by @Blade Blaze
1. Disclaimer

_Rated: G (anyone can read this story)_

 _Loose adaptation of Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)_

* * *

 _Pokémon_

 _Created by_

 _Satoshi Tajiri_

 _Ken Sugimori_

 _Game Freak_

* * *

 _This story is dedicated to the memory of_ _ShineofSylveon_

* * *

 _Please enjoy reading Pikachu's Grand Adventure!_


	2. Voice Cast

**Cast**

Tara Strong as Pikachu

Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum

Travis Oates as Piplup

Jim Cummings as Persian

Tom Kenny as Bunnelby

Peter Cullen as Slowpoke

Craig Ferguson as Noctowl


	3. Chapter 1

_Once upon the last day of a golden summer, there was a boy... and a mouse._

A short, chubby rodent Pokémon appears in a forest setting. The creature was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

As the electric mouse Pokémon walks through the forest area, it is distracted by a few butterflies flying around the creature. It attempted to catch one of them, but fails. After that, the electric mouse Pokemon resumed his walk through the forest, with the butterflies following it.

 _The boy, who we shall meet in a moment, was called Ash Ketchum. The mouse was called Pikachu._

Pikachu suddenly stopped walking when he notices a V-shaped gap in his path. It didn't stop the creature, as it managed to easily jump over the gap and continue his walk. The butterflies were still following the electric mouse Pokémon.

The small Pokémon's eyes were closed and was smiling, as it is continuing to walk to his destination.

 _And together, they had many grand adventures in a remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood._

As one of the butterflies flew above the river, it suddenly stopped and appears to be frighten by something. It appear to be a bit scared of how the river was distorting the electric mouse Pokémon's reflection, in the water, to make it appear like its body was being split into separate pieces.

 _But the grandest and most extraordinary of all those adventures was still to begin._

* * *

WALT DISNEY PICTURES

Presents

* * *

In Association with

PIKACHU PROJECT

* * *

A

TREVOR HALLETT

Story

* * *

PIKACHU'S GRAND ADVENTURE:

THE SEARCH FOR ASH KETCHUM


	4. Chapter 2

Pikachu continued his walk through the forest. He eventually comes across a log that was blocking his path. The electric mouse Pokémon decides to climb over the log. When he successfully climbed over the log, he jumps off and lands on his bottom. He gets up and resumes his walk through the forest.

Eventually, Pikachu notices an average small-sized gap, underneath one of the tree's big roots. He decides to crawl under it. Pikachu likes to try to crawl under small gaps.

"Today, I believe," Pikachu begins his statement, as he managed to crawl under the tree's big root. He then continues his statement, as he resumes walking to his destination. "is a good day for being Pikachu."

Eventually, he comes across a river and notices big-sized rocks, sticking out from the water. Pikachu begins to hum.

"Dum, de-dum-de. Dum-dum, hmm-hmm."

While humming, he's hopping on top of each rock with grace and ease, successfully making it to the other side. Once there, he continues his walk.

At last, he reaches to his destination. He arrives at a small hill, with a huge tree sitting at the top. Pikachu walks up to the top of the hill, while having a smile on his face. This is one of his favorite places to be.

"And here, I should say, is a good place for being Pikachu." The electric mouse Pokémon stated as he starts to climb up the tree.

"Dum, de-dum-dum. Dum, dum-dum." He said as he hums and climbs his way up the tree. He then pulls himself up to a branch and lays down on it.

He didn't have much trouble climbing the big tree because he has climbed it before many times throughout this summer.

"Any reason, that I think of, is a good one for being Pikachu." He said, while resting on top of the branch.

"Dum, de-dum-dum. Doo-dum, dum-dum." Pikachu said, finishing his humming by patting his stomach with both hands, as if his belly was like a drum.

The electric mouse Pokémon laughed when he did that. The expression on the Pokemon's face is enjoyment and pure happiness.

"But the very best reason of all is..." Pikachu started to say, before getting interrupted by a voice, calling out his name.

"Pikachu!" The voice shouted, which got Pikachu's attention, as he turns to see where the voice was coming from.

What he saw, made his smile even bigger. It was his best friend, Ash Ketchum, who walking up to where the tree was. This spot was where Pikachu usually meets up with Ash. They spend the entire summer having adventures with the other Pokémon that lived in the Hundred Acre Wood. Ash was Pikachu's only human friend. In the past, Ash rescued Pikachu from a flock of Spearows and they have been friends ever since.

Ash was a 10-year-old boy. He was wearing a medium blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves, which is worn open over a dark cyan or teal t-shirt. His lower outfit consists of jeans with light blue cuffs and black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides. He's also wearing green finger-less gloves with light green borders, and of course, there was his red hat. Whenever Pikachu sees that red hat, he knows that Ash is nearby.

As Ash makes his way up the hill, Pikachu expresses pure excitement as he resumes his statement, before he was interrupted by Ash's voice. "being with my very best friend! Ash Ketchum!"

When Ash made it to the top of the hill, Pikachu's position changes from rest mode to standing mode. The electric mouse Pokémon was ready to hang out with his human friend.

"You are just in time for the best part of the day." Pikachu said to his friend, who was on the ground.

"What part is that?" Ash questioned Pikachu.

"The part when "you" and "me" ..." Pikachu begin to say, as he jumps off the branch and slides down on another branch, sending him flying through the air.

Luckily for the electric mouse, Ash gets into position and catches the small Pokémon, preventing it from having a tough landing.

"become "we"." Pikachu finished his statement.

However, due to catching the electric mouse Pokémon, it causes Ash to stumble backwards. Not noticing the cliff at the edge of the small hill, both Ash and Pikachu fall off and begin rolling down the hill. When they finally stopped rolling, Ash landed on the back of his shoulder, with Pikachu sitting on top of him. No one seemed to have gotten hurt from that fall. Ash gets himself back onto his feet, while placing Pikachu on the ground, in front of him.

"Pikachu, there's something I have to tell you." Ash said, with his head down.

"Is it something nice?" Pikachu asked, while being distracted by a butterfly that was flying by him.

"Not exactly." Ash answered with a sorrow tone in his voice.

"Then, it can wait." Pikachu responded, as he attempts to once again catch the flying butterfly. He runs after it, leaving Ash behind, who now has a confused look on his face.

"It can?" Ash said, as he lifts himself off the ground and is now standing. "For how long?"

"Forever and ever." Pikachu replied as he gets farther away from Ash, while still chasing after the butterfly.

Ash was shocked that his friend didn't want to hear what he had to say to him. All of a sudden, Ash started to sing, as he runs after Pikachu, trying to catch up to him.

ASH: _Forever and ever_

 _Is a very long time,_

 _Pikachu._

Then, Ash can hear Pikachu's voice. Ash turned to see the electric mouse Pokémon, standing on top of a huge log. It would seem that Pikachu wanted to join in the song, as he also begins to sing along.

PIKACHU: _Oh, forever isn't long at all_

 _When I'm with you._

Pikachu giggled, before starting to walk across the log, with Ash following him.

As Ash runs across the log, there was a huge fragile part of the log, where if any heavy object was on top of that, it would cause the log to break and send whatever or whoever was on top of it falling down and land in the river below. Ash walks across that part very carefully, so that he wouldn't cause the log to break.

As Ash walks across the log, Pikachu continues to sing.

PIKACHU: _I wanna call your name_

 _Forever._

When Ash reached to the end of the log, he couldn't see the electric mouse Pokémon anywhere; but then, he heard Pikachu's voice echoing from inside the log. Pikachu's voice echoed, while he's still singing.

PIKACHU: _And you will always answer_

 _Forever._

All of a sudden, Pikachu's face pops up from a hole in the log on the other side, where Ash had just walked across from. When Ash noticed his friend on the other side of the log, he had an amused look on his face. Pikachu had played a trick on him. Pikachu continues to sing.

PIKACHU: _And both of us will be_

 _Forever you and me._

 _Forever and ever._

Pikachu pops out of the hole and runs off to hide from his human friend, causing Ash to go after him. Ash then started to sing again, as he chases after his Pokémon friend.

ASH: _I want to stay like this_

 _Forever._

Eventually, Ash find himself in a place, where there's honey pots littering all over. He knew that Pikachu would be here because Pikachu loves to eat honey. It's his favorite thing to eat. In fact, it's the only thing he eats. He does eat other food, but only when it's covered with honey. It would be a rare sight to see Pikachu not eating honey for a whole day.

While looking for the electric mouse Pokémon, Ash hears his friend's laughing, as it echoes throughout the area. Ash resumes singing as he looks into a honey jar, to see if Pikachu was hiding in it, but he wasn't.

ASH: _If only I could promise_

 _Forever._

Ash then hears the echo of Pikachu's laughing again. This causes Ash to pauses for a moment, as he tries to figure out where his friend might be hiding. While looking inside of another honey pot, which was also empty, the boy resumes his singing.

ASH: _Then we could just be we_

 _Forever you and me._

And then, in unison, Ash and Pikachu sing the next verse together.

BOTH: _Forever and ever._

Ash continues his search for his small friend. Eventually, his search leads him to a cave that was carved within the stone wall. He stood there, waiting to see if Pikachu would come out of hiding.

As he waited, he repeated the first verse of the song that he and Pikachu were currently singing to.

ASH: _Forever and ever_

 _Is a very long time,_

 _Pikachu._

Ash can hear Pikachu giggling, and all of a sudden, Pikachu runs out of the cave, while carrying a huge pot of honey. As he walks away from the cave and Ash, he continued singing.

PIKACHU: _Forever isn't long at all, Ash._

Ash took a peek inside the cave. Immediately, he finds out why Pikachu was running away from the cave. He, himself, started to run away from the cave because they were being chased by a horde of bees. It seems that Pikachu have stolen the honey from the bees. Whenever Pikachu runs low on his honey supply, he usually "borrows" more honey from the bees. However, this would always anger the bees, which forces them to chase after the electric mouse, for "borrowing" their honey "without asking permission first".

As the duo try to get away from the bees, Pikachu resumed singing his verse in the song.

PIKACHU: _When I'm with you._

Pikachu giggled, despite the fact that he and Ash are being chased by the bees, whom he "borrowed" the honey from.

Eventually, Ash and Pikachu find a wooden raft, floating in the river. They see the raft as their getaway vehicle. Pikachu runs onto the raft, while he continues to sing.

PIKACHU: _I wanna be with you_

 _Forever._

Once Pikachu was safely on the raft, with his huge pot of honey, Ash pushed the raft into the river, before allowing himself to get on the raft. With that push, the raft started to sail through the calm river. They have successfully escaped the wrath of the bees. The raft appears to be strong enough to hold a human, a small Pokémon, and a huge pot of honey.

Once Ash was on the wooden raft, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. That is until he heard Pikachu's singing voice echoing from the huge honey pot, sitting at the far corner of the raft.

PIKACHU: _I want you right here besides me_

 _Forever._

Ash walks over to where the honey pot was, with a look of amusement and happiness on his face, and started to sing, for one last time.

ASH: _One thing you should know,_

 _No matter where I go,_

 _We'll always be together._

All of a sudden, Pikachu springs from the honey pot, causing flicks of honey to be flying out of the pot. Then, the boy and electric mouse hugged, as they both sing the final verse in their little song.

BOTH: _Forever and ever_

As they finished their song, they were still hugging, while still being on the wooden raft, which is taking them down the calm river with no trouble at all.

 _And so, they stayed together, doing all the things a boy and a mouse could do. And when the day began to end, Ash Ketchum had quite forgotten that he still had something to tell Pikachu._


	5. Chapter 3

"Pikachu, there's one thing we didn't do today." Ash said to Pikachu, whom he's carrying on top of his shoulders, as they walk up the hill, where their whole day had begun at.

"And what thing might that be?" Pikachu questioned his human friend.

"Er, nothing." Ash responded.

"Nothing?" Pikachu said with a confused look in his eyes.

Pikachu is an electric mouse of very little brain. He doesn't know a lot about certain stuff. He often asks a lot of questions; which Ash would answer most of them the best he can. In fact, most of the Pokémon, who live in the Hundred Acre Wood, would often come up to Ash for some advice on how to improve on their daily lives. The boy always offer his friends some advice and wisdom as best as he can explain them to them. They all have curious minds, and Pikachu had the most curious.

They have reached the top of the hill when Pikachu asked Ash about "doing nothing".

"Ash Ketchum, what exactly is 'doing nothing'?" Pikachu asked, as Ash places the small Pokémon on top of one of the tree's branches, which Ash could only reach up to.

"Well," Ash started to answer, as he also climbed up and sat on the branch, where Pikachu was also sitting on. "I'm told it means going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering."

Ash then gets into a resting position, with his arms behind his head, before continuing his answer, while Pikachu gets up and begins standing on the branch.

"It's when people say, 'What are you two doing?', and we say, 'Oh, nothing.', and we do it. This is sort of a nothing thing we're doing right now."

After giving his answer, the boy turned his head to look at the sun, as it sets on the last day of summer. Ash then remembers something and the expression on his face changes from happy to sad.

He gives a sigh, before turning back to his friend and saying, "I wish it could last forever."

"Well, then, we must do it again tomorrow. And the tomorrow after. And the tomorrow following that." Pikachu suggested to his depressed friend.

Ash, knowing that Pikachu doesn't fully understand what's going on in his life, gets out of his resting position and begins to ask Pikachu a serious question.

"Pikachu, what if, someday, there came a tomorrow when we were apart?"

Unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu is once again distracted by the fireflies that were flying around them. It was starting to get dark.

"As long as we're apart together," Pikachu begin to answer, as he crawls over Ash and starts to climb to the top of the tree, following the glowing fireflies. "we shall certainly be fine."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Ash said, while giving a small nervous laugh, before continuing to talk to his easily distracted friend, who was standing on the branch above the boy. "But, if...If we weren't together? If I were somewhere else?"

"Oh," Pikachu responded, as the sun had completely set and there was nothing, but the summer darkness surrounding the whole woods. "but you really couldn't be, as I would be quite lost without you."

"Who would I call...Oof!" Pikachu said, as he jumps and catches the fireflies with his hands.

However, as the fireflies attempted to escape from his grip, they lifted the small Pokémon up in the air.

"On those days when I'm just not strong enough...Oh!" Pikachu continued his statement until the fireflies managed to escape from his hands, causing the electric mouse Pokémon to fall back down to the branch, while landing softly and resuming his thought. "Or brave enough?"

"Well, actually..." Ash started to say, before getting interrupted by Pikachu, who is still talking, while being distracted by the fireflies.

"And who would I ask for advice when I didn't know which way to turn?"

Pikachu, once again, started to follow the fireflies when Ash decided to climb up to the branch, where Pikachu was just on.

"Pikachu, we..." Ash attempted to speak, but gets interrupted once again by Pikachu.

"We?" Pikachu said, while climbing to the top of the tree, where the fireflies were at. "'We' simply wouldn't be."

Pikachu reaches the branch, where the fireflies were at, and Ash finally caught up with his electric mouse friend. When he reaches the branch, where his small friend was on, Pikachu began to yawn. He was exhausted after a long day of 'doing nothing' with his friend, Ash. The small Pokémon was beginning to fall asleep.

"Oh, Pikachu." Ash said as he pulls himself up onto the branch.

Ash decided to offer Pikachu some advice on what to do, if there's ever a day where they aren't together.

"If ever there's a tomorrow when we're not together, there's something you must remember." Ash said to Pikachu, who looked very tired right now.

Pikachu yawns again, before asking his friend, "And what might that be, Ash Ketchum?"

"You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." Ash said, with a smile on his face.

Pikachu chuckles at Ash's answer. "Oh, that's easy."

The small mouse clears throat, before attempting to repeat what Ash just said to him. However, he is too tired to exactly recall the words that his friend just told him.

"We're braver than a bee, and, uh, longer than a tree, and taller than a goose. Or was that a moose?" Pikachu said, as his back lays on the bark of the tree, falling asleep. He was too tired to exactly remember Ash's words of advice.

Ash laughs at Pikachu's response. "No, silly old mouse." He said to his sleepy friend, as he grabs Pikachu's hands and the electric mouse Pokémon gives out another yawn.

Ash then repeats the words that he just told to Pikachu, as he drags him into an upright position, before the small Pokémon quickly went back to his sleeping position.

"You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is..."

After he said those words, two fireflies landed on one of Pikachu's ears. Ash carefully and slowly allows the fireflies to fly and land onto his fingers. He then places them into Pikachu's small hands, before continuing his thought.

"Even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

Ash then repeats the last five words that he had said to his already sleeping friend.

"I'll always be with you."

Ash leans closer to the sleeping Pikachu. He whispers, "Always be with you."

Pikachu mumbles in his sleeps, as he falls into deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 4

It is morning in the Hundred Acre Wood. As the sun rises, leaves were falling from the tree on the small hill. The wind began carrying the leaves through the woods. Eventually, the wind takes the leaves to Pikachu's house.

Pikachu lives in a tree. His house is under the name of Sanders because of a sign that reads 'Mr. Sanders' that's written above his door. There's also a doorbell, along with a sign that reads 'Ring Also'.

The winds carry the leaves into Pikachu's house through the opened window. As the leaves fly throughout the room, Pikachu was still sound asleep, while snoring.

The leaves were hovering above the sleeping electric mouse. All of a sudden, Pikachu began talking in his sleep.

"Braver than our beans..." He said, as the leaves started to slowly descend upon him nose.

However, the air from Pikachu's mouth, as he continues to sleep talk, blows them upward.

"Longer when we gleam..." He said, while snoring.

The leaves were close to landing on him; however, they were stopped by Pikachu's sleep talking.

"Hum-dee, diddy-dum." He started to hum, before continuing. "Hum-dee, diddy-dee."

At last, the leaves landed on the electric mouse's nose in an organized stack. Pikachu then chuckled as he felt the leaves touching his nose.

Once again, he was talking in his sleep. This time though, it would seem that he's dreaming about having a conversation with his best friend, Ash.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum." He started the dream conversation. "I can't seem to remember the...To remember the, uh..."

At that moment, the sunlight was beaming down upon the small Pokémon's face, which causes him to wake up and notice that there were leaves on his nose. He lifts himself off of his pillow, causing the leaves to fly off of his nose. As the leaves fall back down, Pikachu catches them all. By seeing the different color leaves, Pikachu realizes what season it is now.

"It's autumn?" He questioned himself, with a smile on his face.

Pikachu lifts his blanket up into the air, with his legs, and it lands on the electric mouse, covering his whole body. The small Pokémon then proceed to jump off from his bed, with his blanket coming off of him. He runs to his opened window and notices the many falling leaves outside. They were all coming from the tree on top of the small hill.

He gasped and exclaimed, while throwing the leaves up into the air. "It is! It's the first day of autumn!"

He then rushed to his closet, to quickly change out of his pajamas. While he's doing this, he reveals what he loves about autumn.

"A time of hot chocolaty mornings, and toasty marshmallow evenings!" He exclaimed.

He's about to exit his house, before saying the best part about autumn. "And best of all, leaping into leaves!"

He opened his door, and immediately, jumped into a huge pile of leaves. Unfortunately for Pikachu, his landing wasn't soft. It was hard.

"Oh." He responded, as he looks down to see what made his landing hard.

It was a blue honey pot, wrapped with a blue ribbon, with a note attached to it. He chuckles as he landed on his head, and then, getting his feet back onto the ground.

"Someone's left a honey pot all alone and lonely. With no one to care for it." He said, while examining the undisturbed honey pot.

He quickly sits on his bottom, as he thinks about what to do with the honey pot that was left at his doorstep. He could only think of one thing to do with it.

"I suppose..." He said, as he moves closer to the honey pot and removes the top. "I should take it."

His arm digs deep into the pot, which was full of honey. This caused the honey to overflow and some got onto the note that was attached to the honey pot. Pikachu was about to have a small smackerel of honey, but he suddenly stopped when he thought of something.

"Although," Pikachu started his thought. "it might belong to someone. Although, just as easily not. Hmm..."

Without realizing that there was still honey on his hand, he poked the side of his head. The electric mouse was thinking hard about what to do with the honey pot.

"Think, think. Think!" He said to himself.

He puts the top back onto the pot and lifts it off the ground. Although the honey made the note stick to the ground, Pikachu managed to get it unstuck to the ground.

"I believe when a question becomes this sticky, I should ask my very good friend, Ash Ketchum." The electric mouse proclaimed, before walking off to find his human friend.

* * *

Pikachu walks up the small hill, where the tree sits on top of it, hoping to find his friend there. When he got to the top, Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Ash Ketchum?" Pikachu asked to see if his friend was there.

He looks around the area for his human friend. He continues to ask questions, hoping for a response from his friend.

"Are you here?" He asked, but there was no response.

He looks up at the tree, while asking another question to see if Ash was up in the tree.

"Are you there?"

Again, there was no response.

Finally, he walks to where the cliff ended.

"Are you...anywhere?" He asked.

It was that at moment, Pikachu realized that his best friend, Ash Ketchum, was nowhere to be found. His human friend was missing.


	7. Chapter 5

After having no luck at locating Ash at their usual spot, Pikachu decided to ask his Pokémon friends if they had seen him at all. The first friend he goes to is his other best friend, Piplup.

Piplup is a small Penguin Pokémon with a timid personality. He's usually afraid of most things. Although he tries to be brave, his lack of confidence often makes him unable to be brave for a moment. Piplup does like to hang out with his friend, Pikachu, a lot. He gets a little bit of courage whenever his friend, Pikachu, is around.

Pikachu reached Piplup's house. Piplup also lives in a tree. There's a sign by the house that reads 'Trespassers Will', which Piplup believes it's short for 'Trespassers William', his grandfather.

"Piplup!" Pikachu shouted, as he knocked on the door, hoping that his Penguin friend is home right now.

"Piplup, Ash Ketchum is gone!" The electric mouse exclaimed.

Just then, two acorns hit his head and bounces off to land on the ground. They didn't seem to brother the electric-type at all.

"Ash..." He started to say, before another acorn hit his head.

"As-"Before he could even finish saying a word, multiple acorns hit his head. This causes him to look up to where the acorn was falling from and wondered why were they falling.

When he looked up, he notices a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon trying to climb up the tree. It was his friend, Piplup. He was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. He has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on his head extend down his back and around his neck, which causes him to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on his chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above his beak. He has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

"Why, Piplup, whatever are you doing up there?" Pikachu asked his climbing Penguin friend, who was very high up from the ground.

Usually, Piplup is afraid of heights, so it's unusual to see trying to climb up his house, which is a tree.

"I'm doing just what Ash Ketchum said I should do." Piplup begin to explain to his friend down below. "I'm going to look my fear of heights right in the face and conquer it."

Just as Piplup got to the tree limb, the branch that he's on suddenly breaks apart, with Piplup holding tightly onto the branch, in order to prevent himself from falling. His confidence in finally conquering his fear of heights has quickly diminished.

"That is, if it doesn't conquer me first." Piplup quickly said, with fear ringing from his voice.

He was very high up from the ground. If he were to fall now, then he would be a squashed penguin. He covers his eyes, trying to not look down, with his legs holding onto the branch tightly. The penguin Pokémon was scared and stuck. He couldn't climb himself out of this one.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Piplup screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Are you looking for him, too?" Pikachu asked his friend, while not realizing that Piplup was in real trouble.

All of a sudden, Pikachu heard a purr from behind him, and the next thing he knew it, he was tackled to the ground. He was laying on his back, as a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon was on top of him. The Pokémon that had tackled him was another one of his Pokémon friends. It was his bouncing-loving friend, Persian.

Persian's fur is pale tan with the exception of his black-rimmed ears. He has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in his upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of his face. His thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements. In the center of his forehead, there is a red jewel. His long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. He uses his tail to bounce, as it's made of strings. He has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws.

"Hiya, Pikachu." He said, while laughing with excitement. "What's up?"

"Oh," Pikachu responded, realizing that it was his friend, Persian, who had bounced him. "Hello, Tigger."

An acorn then hit Persian's head, while another hit Pikachu's nose.

"Piplup is up." Pikachu answered, while pointing his arm up to where Piplup was, causing Persian to look up as well, to see a terrified penguin Pokémon hanging for his life.

Suddenly, the branch snapped a little. If it completely snaps off, then it would cause Piplup to have a great fall.

"HELP!" Piplup shouted so loud that his cries for help echoed throughout the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Oh, relax, Piplup, old pal." Persian said, as he gets off of Pikachu's body. "There's no difference between plunging 10,000 feet to the jagged rocks below, and tumbling out of bed."

It would seem that Persian's words have helped calm the Penguin Pokémon down a bit, as he slowly uncovers his eyes and has a small smile on his face.

"Oh, really?" Piplup questioned his feline friend below.

"Why, sure." He stated, with a laugh, while also lifting Pikachu off the ground and help him stand up. He then puts his right paw on his chin, with his left paw on his right elbow. He continues his statement. "Except for the splat at the end, they're practically similar."

In almost an instant, the small smile on the penguin Pokémon's face turn to a frown and his eyes express worry. He then quickly covers his eyes again with his hands.

"ASH KETCHUM!" He exclaimed.

"Hm, clutched in the throes of terror, eh?" Persian pondered, as he's trying to come up with a plan to save his friend from being a flat pancake.

He quickly comes up with a solution.

"Well, I guess I'd just better bounce up there and get him down." He stated, while being in a hero-like stand.

"Stand back, this is gonna take a world's record bounce!" He exclaimed, as he bounces up to try to save Piplup.

He failed the first time. When his tail hit the ground, it causes multiple acorns to fall down from the tree. Using the momentum, he bounces up again for the second time. He fails again, resulting in more acorns falling to the ground. Once again, using the momentum, he bounces up for the third time, but fails again.

As he falling back down, Persian's face expresses annoyance that his tail isn't providing enough power for them to reach Piplup.

"What's the matter with you?" Persian asked his tail. "Being a second-rate bouncer is not what Persians like best."

As his tail hit the ground, more acorns fall down from the tree. He bounces up once more, using the momentum from the last one.

However, the branch completely snaps off and Piplup is falling down to where Persian is currently bouncing upward. The two friends' heads collided, causing them to land hard onto the ground.

The impact causes an avalanche of acorns to fall down from the tree. The acorn tsunami traps Pikachu, Persian, and Piplup and forces them to come along with the acorns, as they flood over the Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Hundred Acre Wood, another one of Pikachu's friends is working in their garden. This is Bunnelby.

Bunnelby loves to work in his garden. He's strongly protective over it. He gets angry whenever someone tries to damage it. Although he has a short temper, he does care for his friends. He often does things by the book. He would consistently follow written instructions, due to his fear of being unable to think well for himself.

Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. He has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. He has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. He has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. His neck is surrounded by brown fur. He has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. His front paws are completely gray, while his hind paws are gray with brown toes.

Today is Harvest Day and Bunnelby is harvesting his carrots that he managed to grow during the summer. Unfortunately for him, one carrot doesn't think it's ready to come out yet. He's struggle to pull the carrot out of the ground. One of these attempts sends him flying into his garden wagon. Bunnelby wasn't happy with the stubborn carrot.

"It's doesn't matter if you think you're not ripe." Bunnelby argued.

"This is Bunnelby's garden," He stated, as he jumps out of the wagon, while slamming a book hard. "and Bunnelby does his harvesting by the book!"

He shows the red book to the carrot. The book was titled The Bunny's Farm Companion. He then opens the book and starts to read from it.

"As it clearly says in the official almanac, today is, ahem, the first day of fall, following the last day of summer." He stated, while showing a small smile to the carrot, which quickly become a face of annoyance.

"Harvest day." He said, before continuing his lecture, after closing the book. "Any questions?"

Suddenly, he hears a voice from the distance.

"Hello!" The voice said.

"Oh, yes, yes. The rutabaga in the back row. Hello what?" Bunnelby asked.

However, it wasn't his rutabaga that said 'Hello!'. It was Pikachu, as he, Persian, and Piplup were still trapped within the acorn tsunami. They were about to collide with Bunnelby, whose was stunned to see the acorn tsunami. As the tsunami got close, the rabbit Pokémon jumped and yelled, as he grabs onto Pikachu's face.

"Hello, Bunnelby." Pikachu said, as the tsunami continues to move the group across the woods.

* * *

In another part of the woods, another friend was rebuilding his house, which is made of sticks. This is Slowpoke.

Although he's physically stronger and weighs heavier than most of his friends, he's usually depressed. He often expects misfortune to happen to him, accepts it when it does and rarely even tries to prevent it. His house is regularly knocked down and he keeps rebuilding it.

Slowpoke is a pink creature that resembles a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. He has curled ears and a rounded, tan muzzle. He has four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw. His long, tapering tail has a white tip.

"Not much of a house." The gloomy Pokémon said, after finishing rebuilding his house. "Just right for not much of a Slowpoke."

Unfortunate for Slowpoke, the acorn tsunami was coming his way, with Bunnelby's yelling accompanying it. He was trying to warn Slowpoke to get out of the way.

But it was too late. The tsunami collides with the heavy Pokémon and destroys his house.

Finally, the acorn tsunami slowed down and completely stopped. That's good for everyone that was trapped in it. As for Eeyore, however, he became entangled in what was left of his home.

"Easy come, easy go." He stated, before becoming untangled and falling and landing on his belly, with piles of sticks all over him.

Pikachu stands up and begins to ask a question to Bunnelby, who is struggling to stand up, as the piles of acorns below his feet is causing him to trip and fall on his back.

"Excuse me, Bunnelby." Pikachu begins his question, as Bunnelby continues struggling to stand up. "But would you happen to have a, um... a, um...Ash Ketchum about you?

"No!" The rabbit Pokémon shouted as he's struggling to maintain his stand on the ground. "I haven't seen him!"

He falls back to the ground, leaving the electric mouse Pokémon with a worried look in his eyes.

"Brother." Pikachu responded.

(Thump)

"He isn't where he should be." He continues his statement.

(Thump)

"And wasn't where we were."

(Thump)

"And seems not to be anywhere..."

(Thump)

"...where he can tell me..."

(Thump)

"...whose honey this is." He finished his statement as the final thump is heard and there were no acorns underneath Bunnelby's feet.

"Well, it's isn't mine." Bunnelby responded, as he finally gets up from the ground.

"And I don't have time." He continues his statement, as he pulls his ear out of frustration. "It's harvest day. Says so in the book!"

"I have to carrots to cut," He said, while kicking the acorns away from him. "pumpkins to pick, peas to pluck!"

All of a sudden, Persian takes the honey pot away from Pikachu and bounces onto Bunnelby. Pikachu was confused at what just happened.

"Well, of course it's mine." Persian stated, while standing on top of Bunnelby. "It's got my name scribbled all over it."

"P-E-R-S-I-A-N..." He said, before eating a small portion of the honey in the pot.

It didn't take Persian very long to realize that he was eating honey, which Persian do not like honey.

"Honey? Yech!" He said, while spitting the honey out of his mouth, with a confused Pikachu staring at him. "Blech!"

"Persians do not like honey." The feline Pokémon states, as he places the honey pot on top of Bunnelby, with the already sticky note laying all over the rabbit Pokémon.

"It isn't mine." Slowpoke proclaimed, before continuing his thought. "Then again, few things are."

Bunnelby stands up and starts to groan, while trying to get the sticky honey off of his body.

"Oh, here!" The rabbit Pokémon said, while handing the honey pot back to Pikachu.

"If only I could find Ash Ketchum. He could tell me whose it is." Pikachu said, just as Bunnelby finished getting the sticky honey off of his furry body.

"Why don't you check the note and find out?" Bunnelby stated, while shoving the note into the electric mouse's face, only for the stickiness of the note causes it to slingshot towards the rabbit Pokémon's own face.

After Bunnelby shoved the note into his face again, Pikachu takes the note and a look of wonderment can be seen within his eyes.

"A note! Why, Bunnelby, how clever of you!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he praised Bunnelby's observation of the note.

"I'll just read it." The electric mouse Pokémon continued, as he attempts to read the note.

However, the fact that some of the words have become distorted, due to it being covered in honey, and Pikachu's very little brain, he was having a hard time reading the note.

"Or would...if I could." Pikachu said, as Bunnelby stared at him with a stunned look in his eyes. "

"Perhaps you can, Bunnelby." He suggested to his rabbit friend, as his face expresses annoyance in his friend's very little brain.

He scoffed, before taking the note from the electric mouse and stating, "I could read this with my eyes closed."

He chuckles. Everyone stared at the rabbit Pokémon with eyes of wonderment, as he begins to read the note.

"It said, ahem,..." He said, before starting to read the note.

As he reading the notes, the words that come out of his mouth sound gibberish. Even Bunnelby was having a hard time reading the note because the words being distorted by the honey. By the time he got to the very last line of the note, he looks up and notices everyone staring at him weirdly and with confused eyes. Bunnelby's eyes express embarrassment.

"Well, I could read it if Persian hadn't bounced me so." Bunnelby stated, before giving the note back to Pikachu.


	8. Chapter 6

Eventually, Pikachu and his friends head over to Noctowl's house, to see if he could translate the note for them.

According to them, Noctowl is the most intelligent Pokémon in the Hundred Acre Wood. However, he would often ramble on into long-winded speeches and uses words that they do not understand.

Noctowl has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. His wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the undersides of his wings are light brown. He has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around his eyes and his talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl has large, red eyes. He also has a small beard, indicating that he's in his elderly stages.

He lives a treehouse located in one of the taller trees in the middle of Hundred Acre Wood. At one point, his house was destroyed during a blustery day. His friends got together and helped Noctowl build a new house on a firmer tree. During the construction process, he had to live in Piplup's house, which forced Piplup to stay at Pikachu's house for a while. Eventually, Noctowl's house was finished and Piplup was able to move back into his own house. Noctowl was grateful for his friends' assistance in repairing his lovely home.

When they brought the note to Noctowl, he began examining it, while the group sat in chairs, except for Slowpoke, who sat on the floor, as they listen to Noctowl translating the note. Noctowl was using his magnifying glass, to be able to read the note, and clipper, to remove the honey that was stuck onto the paper.

"'Tar'? 'Jar'?" He said, as he removes the honey covering the word with his clipper. "Oh, "Far"!"

After removing most of the honey, he begins reading the note to Pikachu and his friends.

"" Dear Pikachu," it begins. "Worry. About. Me. I'm. Going. Far away. Help." And the note is signed "Crem famin-bobbin.""

After examining the name more closely, he chuckled as he realized that it was a different name.

"Oh, "Ash Ketchum." He stated, which cause everyone to jump off their chairs, or stand up, for Slowpoke's case.

"Ash Ketchum?" Bunnelby said in shock.

"Gone far away? Oh, what a frightful thought." Piplup said, with a voice of worry.

Everyone started to walk over to where Noctowl was standing, except for Pikachu, who was still taking in the news that Ash had gone far away, without telling him.

"Wait!" Bunnelby exclaimed, while jumping onto Noctowl's desk. "Why? When? Who authorized it?"

"Where will we get the strength to go on without him?" Persian said, as he grabbed Bunnelby's head and hugged onto it tightly, while crying.

"Ash Ketchum." Pikachu finally spoke.

The cat Pokémon stopped crying when everyone heard Pikachu's voice in the background and they turned to look at their friend, who staring out of the window, with saddened eyes. He was looking at the tree on top of the small hill, where he and Ash would usually hang out at. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that his best friend had gone far away from him and his friends.

"My very best best friend." He said softy, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"It simply cannot be." He stated, while turning away from the window. His face expressed sadness and despair about his best friend being far away from him. "Whatever will I do?"

Piplup, Persian, and Slowpoke walked over to where the sad electric mouse Pokémon was standing, as they try to cheer him up.

"I wonder, Pikachu, if perhaps, until Ash Ketchum gets back," Piplup said, while forcing a small smile on his face, as he shutters his words because of his timid nature. "um, I might, uh, possibly be your...best best friend?"

"Yeah." Persian said, while sniffling and still crying a bit.

"And when Piplup gets sick of you," He continues, as he grabs and hugs Slowpoke's head tightly, while stilling sniffling. "we can take over."

"Oh, thank you." Pikachu responded to his friends' generosity, as he hugs Slowpoke's head, while Piplup wraps his arms around the electric mouse's body. "But you already are the very best of my best friends.

As for Slowpoke, the two tight hugs were making it hard for him to breathe. When they let go of his head, he collapses to the floor, out of exhaustion.

"You see, you and I can do anything." Pikachu stated with a smile.

But that smile didn't last long, as the electric mouse Pokémon remembered something that turned his smile into a frown.

"But only Ash Ketchum and I could do...nothing." He said sadly, causing a disappointed Piplup to put his head down with his eyes closed.

As Slowpoke slowly got up, Persian had a dumbfound expression on his face.

"Poor guy." The feline Pokémon whispered to Slowpoke, who looked a bit annoyed. "His very little brain is half gone with grief."

"Ha ha!" Noctowl shouted, which spooked Persian a bit.

"I've discovered where he went." He proclaimed, while laughing and cleaning his magnifying glass, before reading the part that stated where Ash is.

"An 'O', another 'O', and..."

He suddenly gasped and dropped his magnifying glass.

"Oh, my." He muttered, as his eyes express horror within them.

"What is it, Noctowl? Where is it?" Pikachu questioned his owl friend, as he chases after Noctowl, who rushes to his door.

"Somewhere bad, I fear." The frightened owl answered, as he locked his door with a wooden bar.

Just when Pikachu caught up to him at the door, the owl Pokémon quickly rushes to his window, leaving the electric mouse Pokémon behind.

"How bad?" Pikachu asked, while Noctowl pulled down the binds of his back window, and then, runs off to the front window and grabs hold of the curtains.

"On a scale of one to ten," He responded, before pulling the curtains to cover the window. When he did, there was nothing but complete darkness in the whole house.

"it's not good." He said, finishing his response.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 7

**(Quick Note: For the musical number in this chapter, I will not describe what is going on when it gets to the dream-like setting during the song. The actual scene that this song is sung is attached to this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

It was complete darkness in the whole house. That is until Noctowl lights a candle and the darkness begin to vanish. The candle provided the owl Pokemon enough light for him to read out where Ash has gone. From his horrified reaction, it's someplace, which he thinks, is really bad.

"He has gone to S-C-H-O-O-L." He stated, as he gasped in horror. "Skull!"

Pikachu turned to his friend, Piplup, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Skull?" Pikachu responded, as Piplup looked at him with confused eyes as well.

"What sort of place is that?" Pikachu asked his owl friend about the location, where he stated that Ash has gone to.

Noctowl flew to where Pikachu and Piplup were standing, while the note, with some honey still on it, was sticking to the owl Pokemon's feathers.

"Well, from the very sound of it," He began his explanation. "one can tell it's a most forbidding and far away place."

Noctowl then attempted to shake the note off his feather with no luck. It only came off when he pull it off with his hand. After doing that, he returns the note to Pikachu, who then gives it to Piplup.

"Then, we must help Ash Ketchum." Pikachu proclaimed. "Help him get back. To here. And us. And me."

All of a sudden, Noctowl's eyes widen and his face was now expressing a bit of excitement, as he heard the electric mouse Pokemon suggested that they should help rescue their human friend from this "skull" place.

"Then, it's a quest, is it? Ha ha! That's the spirit!" He exclaimed, as he hoots and walks away from Pikachu and Piplup. "The nobility of it!"

He walks over to his bookshelf and begins searching for something within it, while taking out the clutter that was in it.

"A long and dangerous journey through the great unknown." He described the quest that Pikachu and his friends would be going on.

"Of course, you'll need a map." Noctowl stated, as he got out a feather pen, a bowl of ink, and a scroll of paper.

"D-D-D-D-Dangerous?" Piplup responded, while stuttering.

Everyone then gathered around the owl Pokemon, as he starts to draw them a map that would hopefully lead them to their friend.

"Oh, Owl," Piplup begin to ask his owl friend, while climbing up Slowpoke's back, and then, climbing up Noctowl's desk, so that Noctowl could hear him better. "you-You wouldn't suppose we'd meet any h-h-heffalumps?"

"Oh, thank you," The owl Pokemon responded to the penguin Pokemon's question. "I nearly forgot. Herd of heffalumps. Ha Ha!"

The owl Pokemon started to draw out the map from the bottom of the paper, with Piplup looking on from the desk.

"Uh, uh," He said, as he suddenly appears on the other side of the desk, while spooking Piplup, causing the penguin Pokemon to fall down from the desk. He landed safely on his bottom. Noctowl continued his thought. "down here, I fancy, in the, ahem, southeast corner of the far west portion."

Persian also walked up to Noctowl and asked him, while also stuttering his words, "W-W-What about w-w-w-woozles?"

"Woozles? Wonderful!" Noctowl replied with excitement in his voice, while still drawing up the map.

Then, Pikachu walked up to his owl friend and whispered, "Jagulars?"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Just a dozen or three. Here, there and yonder." He answered, as he's finishing up the map.

"Not to mention, the fabled, hoo-hoo, Skullasaurus." He stated, as he's finished drawing the map that would lead them to "skull" and their friend, Ash.

The mention of this skullasaurus creature sent shivers down Pikachu and his friends' spines.

"S-S-S-Skullasaurus?" Persian said, while shaking in fear.

"Oh, come, come, come." Noctowl stated, as he flies over to where the fear-stricken group.

"Without a monster or two, it's hardly a quest." He claims, as he gives Pikachu and the gang a group hug. "Merely a gaggle of friends wandering about."

"Oh-ho-ho! How I envy you!" He begins his speech to the group. "Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the great unknown."

Suddenly, a spotlight appears and Pikachu and his friends were at the center of its attention. Then, Noctowl starts singing.

NOCTOWL: _Today's the day. In only a matter of moments, you'll all be on your way._

Noctowl then goes behind his chair.

NOCTOWL: _What lurks around the corner, not a soul can say._

All of a sudden, the shadow of a skeleton-like creature appears and scares the penguin Pokemon, causing him to hide behind Pikachu.

Then, the shadow's appearance quickly changes to that of an owl Pokemon. Noctowl comes out from behind the chair.

NOCTOWL: _But I can guess, more or less._

Although Piplup is still hiding behind Pikachu, Noctowl moves quickly over to where Persian is standing and appears behind the feline Pokemon.

NOCTOWL: _Hidden dangers, great duress._

He then twirls around Slowpoke, who appears to not care for the owl Pokemon's dance routine.

NOCTOWL: _Ah, the moment of glory is close at hand._

Noctowl grabs the map and holds it in the air.

NOCTOWL: _Whee! It's going to be grand._

NOCTOWL: _Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials. I'll tell you what to bring. Your strength, your nerves, your hearts, your wits. And for Skullasaurus attacks, first aid kits._

NOCTOWL: _Adventure is a hoot and a half. You'll face unearthly dangers and look at them and laugh. The claws, the teeth, the chase, the thrill. You'll never want to come home. Maybe, you never will._

NOCTOWL: _That's the beauty of adventure. It's strictly sink or float. It runs you till you're ragged, then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it. Though the chances are remote._

NOCTOWL: _Hoo-hoo, lucky you! Wish I was coming, too. Adventure is a wonderful thing._

As Noctowl falls back down, Pikachu and Persian catches the owl Pokemon. Then, Noctowl gets up, wraps his arms around them, and then walks off with them. He then tells them about something important about where they were going.

"I almost forgot the very best part." Noctowl begins his explanation. "You not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place, namely Skull, but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place. The eye of the skull itself."

Pikachu then started to walk slowly backwards, as he's thinking about having to go to the dangerous part of the most dangerous place, in order to save his very best friend, Ash Ketchum.

"Oh, bother." Pikachu responded, before Noctowl running up to him, from behind the electric mouse, and then, continues singing his song.

NOCTOWL: _And you, General Pikachu. Off you go, marching high and low. Your friend waits at the end. Right here._

The owl Pokemon then shows the map to Pikachu. The map appears to look simple, highlighting the landmarks that they would need to pass through. However, the drawings were so well-drawn that it might be a bit complex for Pikachu to understand.

NOCTOWL: _Take a look. The map is perfectly clear. With your excellent sense of direction, you've nothing to fear._

Unfortunately, Pikachu doesn't have a good sense of direction. He can sometimes end up walking in a circle, when he's following a mysterious set of footprints, which usually belong to him.

NOCTOWL: _Through the quicksand and the chasms. Tempting fate and fighting spasms. Dodging avalanching boulders._

NOCTOWL: _Remember, Ash Ketchum's fate rests completely on your shoulders, Pikachu._

Pikachu looks at his shoulders, and then, looks back at Noctowl.

"Excuse me, Noctowl." Pikachu said, before getting interrupted by the owl Pokemon's singing.

NOCTOWL: _It's up to you._

NOCTOWL: _That's the beauty of adventure. The trembling and the dread. I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead._

"Perhaps, you could join us." Pikachu suggested to his owl friend.

NOCTOWL: _No, no, you go ahead._

At that moment, Noctowl pulled a lever that opened a trap door, underneath Pikachu and the rest of his friend, causing them to fall into it. Eventually, the trap door lead them to a secret door, where Pikachu and his friends exited out of the tree in a way similar to how a ball would bounce down the stairs. Even the map and blue honey pot followed their exit style, while following behind Bunnelby. Once everyone exited out of the tree, Noctowl flew out of the secret door and followed them, as he prepares them to look appealing for their quest, while continuing to sing.

NOCTOWL: _Hoo, hoo, lucky you! Tally ho, and toodle-loo!_

The owl Pokemon lifts Piplup's chin up.

NOCTOWL: _Ready now? Noble chin!_

He then positions Persian to make it appear that his chest is outward, similar to that of a bodybuilder. He also pushes Pikachu's tummy inward.

NOCTOWL: _Chest out, tummy in!_

NOCTOWL: _Make a fracas, have a fling. Drop a postcard, give a ring. Get the lead out, time to swing!_

The gang then started to run off, so that they could get away from Noctowl's singing and begin their quest to save their human friend from "skull". The owl Pokemon is beginning to wrap up his song.

NOCTOWL: _Whoop-de-do and bada-bing! Adventure...is a wonderful thing!_

As the group runs away from their owl friend, Noctowl shouted out to them, giving them a sense of courage and comfort. Well, sort of.

"I salute you!" He shouted, while jumping up and down.

"And those of you doomed to never return," He continued, as he's hovering "I salute you twice!"

After hearing their friend's words of 'encouragement', they run into the woods, so that they could finally begin their quest to save Ash Ketchum from this "skull" place, before it's too late.


	10. Chapter 8

**_And so Pikachu and his friends crossed over into...Well, that part of the Hundred Acre Wood...which Noctowl called "the great unknown." It was the start of their quest for Ash Ketchum._**

 ** _"They would find him," Noctowl said, "if they could get through the woods."_**

 ** _"For the woods," Noctowl said, "were filled with heffalumps...and woozles...and..."_**

 ** _Who knew how much worse._**

* * *

Pikachu was leading his friends through the dark woods when he spotted something up ahead.

"Look!" Pikachu shouted, pointing to a giant rock formation.

The giant rock was shaped into what appears to be a face. Bunnelby and Persian walked up to the electric mouse, as they wanted to take a look at the map.

"The upside down rock." Bunnelby said, while reading the map. "If you've made it this far, you're where monsters...are."

All of a sudden, the group hears a distant howling sound. They turned around to see what was making that sound, as they continue to hear the howling.

"What was that?" Piplup asked.

"Sounded too hungry for a heffalump." Persian answered.

They heard the distant howling again and the rest of the group quickly walk over to where Pikachu and Persian were standing.

"Too plump for a jagular." Persian continued, as he and the group start walking backwards slowly.

They paused when they heard a distant growl, and then, resumed slowly walking backwards.

"I'd say it's, uh...the old...buggy-eyed...saber-toothy...Skullasaurus." The feline Pokémon said, with a tone of fear in his voice;

"Skullasaurus?!" Everyone shouted in unison., as they started to panic.

"Which way do we run?" Persian asked Pikachu, as he was the one who hold the map.

'Where do we hide?" Piplup asked, quickly going behind the group to hide.

"What's the shortest shortcut home?" Bunnelby asked as well.

Pikachu opened the map, to see which way he thinks is good to run towards.

"I believe, uh, that way is a good way." Pikachu said, while extending his right hand to the right.

The moment he did that, everyone, except for the electric mouse, ran towards that direction. Pikachu then took another look at the map, while placing his honey pot onto the ground. He wanted to get a better look at the map.

"Although," Pikachu said, while looking at the map and extending his left hand to the left. "this way could be better."

His friends then started to run towards the left, away from Pikachu, who couldn't seem to make up his mind on which way they should run off to.

"If not over here." Pikachu said, while pointing to the right again, which everyone immediately run towards.

"Although," Pikachu said, while chuckling. "there might be particularly pleasant as well."

Everyone continue to panic, except for Bunnelby, who stopped and realized that they aren't getting anywhere fast. He decided to do something about it.

"Stop it!" The rabbit Pokémon yelled, causing everyone else to stop running.

'We're getting nowhere fast, Pikachu, and that just won't do!" Bunnelby exclaimed, walking over to where the electric mouse was standing.

"A leader must be someone leaderly, quick-thinking, informed." The rabbit Pokémon explains to Pikachu.

"Someone like..." He said, while thinking quickly on who should be leader. He then grabs the map from Pikachu. "Me."

Suddenly, the growling noise is heard once again, as the rabbit Pokémon quickly looks at the map, to find a spot where they could lose the beast.

"Well...there." Bunnelby stated, while pointing to a spot on the map.

"Anyone with half a set of smarts can see we lose the beast by cutting across this lovely meadow." He explained.

Everyone then rushed over to where Bunnelby claimed to be a lovely meadow...

* * *

Sounds of a crow shrieking can be heard, as the group travel through a path that has spiky thorn plants all around them.

"And a lovely meadow it is." Bunnelby said.

He paused when a pointy thorn was near his face. He then notices something very interesting.

"Why, look." He said, while looking at a green plant, which had sharp-like teeth inside. "Is that a golden dahlia daffodilus? Rare for this location."

The plant quickly shuts its mouth, while spooking the rabbit Pokémon as well.

"What exactly is this location, Bunnelby?" Pikachu asked his friend, as he climbs over the blockade of spiky branches, while helping Piplup climb over as well. "And might it be nearer Ash Ketchum than farther?"

"Why, we're right here." Bunnelby answered, with hesitation in his voice. "On course, of course. Where else would we be?"

The sounds of birds squawking distracted the rabbit Pokémon for a moment, before he quickly refocused his attention onto figuring out where they were, as this didn't look like a peaceful and lovely meadow.

"Noctowl, where are we?" He said to himself, while looking at the map."

"Nice, peaceful spot." He scoffed. "Indeed."

Piplup is walking through the spiky forests until he quickly notices a pointy spike in front of him. He jumps and starts slowly walking backward. He didn't notice the pointy spike behind him, as it pokes his back.

"Oh, d-d-dear!" The penguin Pokémon exclaimed. "This is not the place for a small and frightfully fearful animal, such as myself."

"Or myself." Persian proclaimed, as he also tries to walk through the spiky forest, while being careful to not be poked by the spikes sticking out from the branches.

"Or himself." Persian finished his statement.

He was referring to Slowpoke, who was below the feline Pokémon. Slowpoke was crawling through the spiky forest, as there were spikes above him.

"Thanks for noticing." Slowpoke said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, precisely why I chose it." Bunnelby stated, while Pikachu and Piplup were following behind him. "No Skullasauruses would dare follow us in here."

At that moment, they hear something howling, causing the rabbit Pokémon's ears to curled up. There was a look of horror across his face. He was thinking how could the Skullasaurus followed them in here.

The howling caused Piplup to scream loudly and started to run through the small opening that the branches formed. Pikachu tried to follow his scared friend, but couldn't fit through the small opening.

"Piplup, come back! I can't lose you, too." Pikachu exclaimed.

But his words couldn't make it to Piglet's ears. The penguin Pokémon was too scared to listen to his best friend, as he continues running.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
